Control systems are utilized in a wide variety of different applications. For example, control systems are utilized in conjunction with power generating devices, in power plants, and/or in process plants. A control system typically includes a central controller in communication with other components of the control system, for example, sensors, measurement devices, valves, etc. The central controller typically communicates with the other components via suitable network communications.
With the development and adoption of the Foundation Fieldbus standard, Foundation Fieldbus devices have been incorporated into control systems. Communications may be facilitated between the Foundation Fieldbus devices and between the Foundation Fieldbus devices and a central controller via network communications formatted in accordance with a Foundation Fieldbus protocol. However, the Foundation Fieldbus protocol may be different than a protocol that facilitates communications between the central controller and non-Foundation Fieldbus devices or components. The existence of devices that utilize different protocols often leads to interconnectivity problems within the control system. Additionally, the use of different protocols may often necessitate the use of additional devices and/or network infrastructure, thereby increasing the overall cost of the control system.
Accordingly, a need exists for control systems that utilize both a Foundation Fieldbus protocol and a second protocol for communications.